


Not Standard Procedure

by certs_up



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-07
Updated: 2011-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kamina's machismo proves too much for Viral's sense of propriety, the beastman takes him captive. It's not standard procedure, and Kamina's method for coping with boredom only makes matters worse. Response to a prompt on the Gurren Lagann kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Standard Procedure

It wasn't standard procedure. It wasn't standard procedure at all, which explained why Viral was using such an unsatisfactory makeshift arrangement. He'd had to use a length of vine—a length of vine!—to tie one of the human's wrists to a lag hook a few centimeters off the floor of Enki's cockpit.

He wasn't supposed to do anything like this. The military's job was to kill all humans found on the surface. Take no prisoners. But this human—!

He'd hijacked a gunmen. That alone was so unthinkable it needed repetition just to make it sink in: He'd _hijacked_ a _gunmen._ Squad Leader Guzack's mecha was no longer even recognizable as itself.

Unable to leave bad enough alone, he'd then combined two gunmen in a bizarre mockery of Enki's own proud configuration. If the pilot of the smaller gunmen hadn't been human—no, hadn't been collaborating with this absurd human—Viral would have felt sorry for him. It was simply wrong to subject a gunmen, never mind its pilot, to such over-the-top treatment.

And as if that overweening impertinence weren't enough and more than enough, he'd then helped himself to Enki's crested helmet. That thieving, mutilating philistine of a human had shattered the symmetry of Enki's ray generator and appropriated it for the pea-sized gunmen that topped the larger mecha's apex like a parasite. And the whole while he'd declaimed about the effects of such activities on a man's soul.

Death was too good for the bastard. Death at Viral's hands, anyway. He was going to deliver this impossible specimen to the Spiral King.

"Yo!" It was the human, making noise again. Viral had thought about gagging him and decided against it. He wasn't sure just how ... _durable_ humans were, and he didn't want to risk damaging the goods.

"Yo!" the human repeated. "What's a guy supposed to do to get a little entertainment around here? Lemme tell ya, lookin' at your ass ain't gonna do it, beastie."

Viral sighed. The human was just as exasperating at close range as fighting in a gunmen, however ineffectually.

"Hey!" the human continued. "If you're not gonna liven up this trip, I'm gonna have to do it myself." There were hisses of fabric and an understated clattering against the floor. "Oh, yeah." Viral had no idea how to interpret the next sound; it was subtle, something he probably wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been listening for it. "O-o-o-oh. Yeah. Yeahhhh ... this is how a _man_ does it."

Viral never would have admitted it, but ... his curiosity got the better of him, and he glanced around to see just what the human's notion was of "how a _man_ does it."

He nearly fell off the pilot's seat. The human was ... the human was ...

No. Viral shut his eye firmly, gave his head a shake, and resolutely steered Enki forward. He had not seen what he had just seen.

"Betcha can't do anything like this, Beastie. Oh, yeah, I'm ... hooo, I'm..."

Viral pulled Enki to a halt quickly, before he steered into an immovable object. "Don't you dare make a mess in my ... holy shit, human, that's not possible. How the hell are you doing that?"

The human had removed his pants, including that ridiculous knotted belt, and inserted his hand up his, up his—

"Do the impossible, touch the untouchable!" the human enthused, pumping his—well, in the circumstances, it probably was his fist, somewhere in there. "This is what Gurren Lagann is about! This is the meaning of—"

"Take your hand out of your ass when you're talking to me!"

"Heh." The human grinned and flexed his abdominal muscles (Viral hated to admit it, but that was a nice abdomen). The hand, now open, slid out. "The mighty Kamina is willing to show his all, 'cause _See the invisible_ isn't an option open to just anybody—it's only for Team Gurren members! Speaking of members—" Kamina used his now-exposed hand to waggle his cock in Viral's general direction. (And it was, Viral noted with a mental twinge of pain, even more impressive than his abdomen.) "Bet you don't have one as magnificent as this."

"Just put your pants back on, will you?"

"Oh, no—once Kamina's buddy is ready for action, he doesn't quit till he's found satisfaction. Hey, I just made a sexy poem!"

 _I hope you don't make anything worse in here,_ Viral thought dryly. Aloud, he said, "This is highly improper. I know you naked apes are barbarians, but usually you manage to keep your clothes on."

"I toldja, Beastie—there's something I've got to take care of. But—" here Kamina slapped the appropriate portion of his anatomy with a suggestive grin "—I think I see a manly hint that you'd like to help." Still restrained by one hand, Kamina rolled onto his back and curled his hips upward, exposing a cavernous ass. "The sooner you make Mr. Pucker happy, the sooner I'll consider your little request. And while I'm waiting, let me just give you a preview of—"

"Keep your hand out of there!" Viral practically shrieked.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sounds like your Mr. Happy is jealous of the mighty Kamina's fabulous fingers. Oh, yeah, baby, I can—"

_IdontbelieveImdoingthiswhatwouldtheSpiralKingthinkwhatamITHINKING...._

But somewhere in Viral's mental turmoil he had managed to unfasten his pants with one hand while using the other to smack Kamina's hand out of the way. His haste didn't block Kamina's view.

"Oh, baby," Kamina practically groaned. "That is fucking beautiful. Why didn't you _tell_ me you were hung like a grapehippo? I'd've volunteered to let you tie me up and carry me—"

"Let's try it on for size," Viral grunted, reflecting that Kamina's fist had probably done enough stretching to obviate any need for lube.

"Oh—" " _Yeah._ " Viral started the exclamation and Kamina completed it, but neither of them noticed or cared, Viral preoccupied with the sudden enveloping warmth and Kamina almost made dizzy by the force of the beastman's entry. For a long moment it was as if time hung suspended, then Viral gave a _hrrrr_ and started a series of slow thrusts. Kamina wrapped his legs around the beastman's torso, pressing his ass closer and tightening every muscle he could, the better to relish the hard length that filled him deeper than anything had before.

"Oh ... baby ..." Kamina's free hand alternated between pulling Viral's torso closer and encouraging his own erection. "You are ... you are so huge. You are doing ... it all ... for the mighty Kamina. Come inside me, baby!"

 _The hell I will,_ Viral thought. _Like I'm letting a fucking human give me orders._ He was so close, but not so close he couldn't pull out and take a few deep breaths while glaring down at the naked ape who was still enjoying himself much too much.

"Oh, baby, that was one magnificent fuck. Let's try for two!"

That huge asshole still gaped, and the same urge that demands dotting an i or crossing a t surged through Viral's sex. He stroked himself, hard, hard, harder and faster still, and finally came, spurting into the warm darkness that he refused to enter again, lest it pleasure that disgusting human even more.

"Oh, baby, yeah," Kamina groaned, stroking himself furiously, writhing while his anus winked as if savoring Viral's liquids. "Oh ... oh man ... aaahhh ...."

Kamina came in a series of spurts that, to Viral's pleased amazement, showered over his torso and face but left Enki's interior unpolluted by human bodily fluids.

"Y'see that, Beastie?" Kamina's smile fairly glowed between his drawn-up knees. "Nobody's ever made the mighty Kamina come like that before. Let's see that rock-hard man meat again!"

Viral's thoughts swirled around. His plans were shattered; he couldn't hand the human over and risk having word of this get to the Spiral King. On the other hand—though Viral winced at the thought—it had, for all its shortcomings, been a good fuck, and you don't repay the little death with the big one, not even to a human.

"Screw it," Viral muttered. Faster than Kamina could see, a gray hand swooped out and talons sliced through the vine that held his prisoner's wrist. Before Kamina's arm could hit the cockpit's floor, Viral had scooped him up under one arm while holding his captive's pants with the other, which he used to hit the "open hatch" button. Another sudden swoop later and both of them were outside in the sunlight, Kamina's butt sliding into the sand and his pants being flung over his crotch.

"Whoa!" Kamina shouted, flailing. "Yeah, it's the great outdoors! I need to feel that super cock again, right here, in front of God and everyb—hey, where'd he go?"

But the red-clad sex fantasy had disappeared, and so, amazingly, had the gigantic mecha that they had ridden in on.

"Mmmm." Kamina gave a purr of contentment as he stretched out on the ground. "Guess I came on a little too strong and scared him off. Who'd've thought that behind that grapehippo cock he's really just shy?"

THE TOTALLY BUTT-FUCKED END

**Author's Note:**

>  _Original prompt:_  
> 
> Viral/Kamina. Kamina loves huge cocks in his ass, specifically Viral's beastmanhood (lol) as described in earlier fills (minus barbs plz). It makes Kamina's ass gape wide open, right before Viral jerks off into it. Mention of Kamina fisting himself if possible.


End file.
